Frozen Hearts and Darkened Minds
by Cool Tunder
Summary: Conceal, don't feel. That was what she had been told all her life, her and the cursed power she bore. Now, here was this man telling her that what she had was a gift from the gods, a gift that he could help her train and strengthen. But, could she really trust one who was called the King of Evil? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Coronation

Chapter 1: The Coronation

The night had been going well.

Elsa's 21st birthday, by royal custom, had also become her coronation. That day was to be the day when she would be introduced to the world as the Queen of Arendelle. Not only will she have to have the gates opened for an entire day, but they'd be opened for the kingdom and its numerous trading partners to come and practically gape at her. That sort of stress was never something Elsa had prepared for, all made even worse by her ever strengthening powers. One wrong move and it would all be over.

Miraculously, she had pulled through for most of the day. The coronation itself had gone off (just barely) without a hitch. Then Elsa was left alone for a few hours to get ready for the reception. The sun had set at this point, but the Queen's room was lit up with a few candles… as well as the blue ethereal glow of her magic, which also chilled the room and had dozens of snowflakes floating through the air. The idea behind it was that if she let the vile thing do what it wants beforehand, it would be calmer during the party. Elsa herself stood before the mirror, giving herself a sort of pep talk while ringing one of her satin gloves. "Conceal, don't feel," she whispered to herself. That was what she told herself, what others had told her, all her life. And it wasn't like there had been any proof to show her some other way. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Con-."

Knock knock knock. "Your Majesty, it's time," the steward said through the door.

"Just a moment." Elsa took a deep breath before slipping on the glove. As soon as it was completely pulled on, the glow of magic vanished from the room. The only proof that it had been there was the pile of powdery snow sitting in the corner. Sending a silent prayer for an uneventful night, the Queen stepped out of the room and followed the steward to the ballroom.

As soon as she stepped in, Elsa could not help the small smile that appeared at the sight of everyone enjoying themselves. Joyful music filled the air and many of the guests were dancing in the middle of the room. Some of those who weren't dancing were helping themselves to the desserts from the tables off to the side. Once the Queen was noticed, the room fell silent. Elsa once again felt uncomfortable as she stepped in front of the crowd and the steward announced her. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The guests bowed as she tried her best to regain her former smile. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Said princess scurried to the front of the crowd, then was positioned to stand awkwardly beside her older sister. The guests applauded then went about their business. The sisters continued to stand awkwardly beside each other. After a few moments of this, Elsa broke the silence.

"Hi."

Anna seemed to jump at the sudden interaction. "Oh, uh, hi me? Well, um, heh heh… hi."

"…You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. Oh, not fuller, I mean more beautiful."

"Thank you." Another pause. "So… this is what a party looks like."

"I guess so. It's warmer than I'd thought it be."

"And what is that amazing smell?"

Both girls took a long whiff and said at the same time: "Chocolate." And both giggled afterwards.

"Your Majesty." They were interrupted by the steward, who was accompanied by a short, skinny, white haired man. "May I present the Duke of Weasletown."

"Whessleton!" The Duke shouted. Then he turned to the sisters and laughed nervously. "It's Whessleton. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen." The little man then proceeded to bust out some moves and nearly knock his hair off in a bow.

The girls giggled before the Queen responded. "Thank you, only I don't dance.…But my sister does."

"Oh, lucky you." He grabbed her sister by the arm and lead her to the dance floor. Anna looked back at the Queen with half hearted betrayal. Elsa gave a slight laugh and a wave in return. Minutes later, Anna limped back to her sister with a smile on her face.

"Well, he was spritely, wasn't he?" Elsa commented.

"Yeah, especially for a guy in heals, ow."

"Are you okay?"

Better than okay. This is all so amazing. I wish it could stay like this forever."

Elsa allowed herself to smile. "Me too." Then she remembered, and her smile fell. "But it can't."

"But Elsa-."

The Queen turned away from her sister. "It just can't." There was a pause. Then she heard her say a soft "okay" and walk away. It broke her heart to say that, but this was the way things were.

About two hours later, Elsa was finally able to get away from most of the nobles and to the dessert table. Despite the passing of time and the large number of guests, there was somehow still a decent selection of sweets to choose from. "I'd recommend the little truffle things," said a voice from beside her. Elsa turned to meet a young blonde man with blue eyes. She would have written him off as just another noble if it hadn't been for the long pointed ears on either side of his head.

"Oh, thank you.…You're a Hylian, right? From the country past the mountains?"

"Yep. Queen Elsa, right?" He stuck out his hand to her. "I'm Link." Elsa gave the man a quizzical look. He seemed to sense her confusion and dropped his hand. "Sorry for sounding rude. I'm afraid I'm not very good at this… upper class stuff."

"That's quite alright, your Highness." It was actually a welcoming change of pace.

"Um, actually, I'm just the Captain of the Guard. I came to represent Queen Zelda of Hyrule. She wanted to apologize for not being here herself, but she had other matters to deal with."  
"

Oh…. Well, tell her I understand. Hyrule has been going through bad times, or so I've heard."

"Well, that tends to happen when two power hungry sorcerers take over the place and essentially wreck everything, am I right?"

Elsa laughed nervously and nodded. When she was younger, she used to dream what it would've been like to be born in a place such as Hyrule, where magic was celebrated rather than feared. But then, would she have become one of those sorcerers that tried to conquer all of it? The thought disappeared when she saw Anna trying to push her way through the crowd with a red headed man in tow. "Elsa!" She shouted as she approached. "I mean, Your Highness." Her sister bowed before gesturing to the man. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," Hans said with his own bow.

"The pleasure is all mine." If by pleasure, one meant an extremely bad feeling. "So Anna, is there anything you need?"

Both giggled while trying to answer. "We would like (giggle) your blessing (giggle giggle) our marriage!"

There was an awkward silence, at least on Elsa and Link's end. "Well," said Link, "I going to just, uh, go over there while you guys talk about, uh, family stuff." With that, the Hylian Captain left, leaving Elsa to face her sister and her… fiancé.

"Marriage?"

"Yes!" Anna said with a squeal.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details, of course we'll have a ceremony and there'll be cake, roast, and ice cream and- Oh, will you live here, Hans?"

"Wait, what?!"

"Absolutely," the prince answered.

"Anna, slow down!"

"Oh, and we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay here! Of course we have the room but-."

"ANNA!" The princess finally stopped rambling when Elsa raised her voice. She took a deep breath, and: "No one's brothers are moving here, and no one is getting married."

Anna's smile fell. "Wait, what?"

"Anna, can I speak with you? Alone?"

"…No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

The Queen gaped at her sister. In that moment, Elsa wanted nothing more than to embrace her sister and tell her everything; the mystery of the closed gates, locking herself away, what really happened that night. But right now, she had to be the Queen, not a sister. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no."

Hans stepped forward. "If I may, Your Hi-."

"No, you may not. I think it's time you left. In fact…." Elsa signaled a guard to her side. "The party is over, close the gates." The guard saluted and stepped away to fulfill the order. The Queen began toward the ballroom door.

"Elsa, wait!"

Elsa was inclined to ignore her younger sister. But then she felt one of her gloves begin to slip off her hand. She turned and the glove was now in Anna's hands. "Anna, give me my glove."

"Elsa, please! I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave!" She turned back towards the exit, already regretting that last remark. The Queen could already feel her magic building up, waiting to be set free. She need to get back to her room, to safety.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna." All eyes were on the two sisters.

"No, why?! Why do you shut me out?!"

 _'Conceal, don't feel,'_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Why do you shut the world out?!"

 _'Conceal!'_

"What are you so afraid of?!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

Elsa's whole world fell apart.

She had been just in front of the door as well. When she had swung her arm back toward Anna, all of the magic that had been built up, along with all the fear and frustration that came with it, came bursting forth, and a semicircle of clear blue icicles surrounded her. The guests shrunk back in terror. The Duke of Whessleton hid behind one of his personal guards and squinted at her. Link, the Captain that had been so nice to her, was in a battle stance, ready for an attack. What hurt most was the look in Anna's eyes; fear.

"Elsa."

Elsa opened the door and ran. She ran through the courtyard full of people excited to see her. There excitement also turned to fear when they saw the trail of ice dogging her footsteps. She ran past the voices screaming, calling her a monster, calling her name. She ran onto the fjord, which froze under her very feet. She ran until she could run no more. When the Queen finally collapsed from exhaustion, she was at the bottom of the North Mountain, where the pine forest ended and its rocky slope began. She was finally able to process all that had happened.

Elsa had failed. She broke her promise to her mother and father. She had scared her sister and her kingdom. The former Queen curled up into a ball on the ground and began to weep. "I'm sorry," she whispered in between sobs. "I'm sorry." The night had been going well. But now she was all alone.

* * *

"Princess Anna, I must insist that you abandon this notion!"

Anna ignored the steward as she entered the stables, all bundled and ready to head out. After Elsa had run away, she'd been ushered up to her room despite her protests. It was morning now, and she wasn't going to wait any longer to go looking for her sister.

"Anna, listen," Hans tried to reason. "We don't know what sort of state your sister is in-."

"I don't care. Last night was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one who needs to go after her." She found the horse that she had ordered saddled for her trip, then began to tie her sacks of supplies to the saddle.

"Anna-."

"And I don't care what some stuck up Duke of Weasletown thinks! She's not a monster! She would never hurt me!"

"Regardless," the steward countered, "with the Queen gone, Arendelle is your responsibility. In case you haven't noticed, it's the middle of July and there's at least a foot of snow on the ground. Everyone is terrified and unsure, and they will turn to you for reassurance and guidance. The kingdom needs a ruler!"

"That's why I'm leaving Prince Hans in charge."

"No!" Hans grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "I'm not letting you go out there alone!"

"I'll go with her."

In the heat of their argument, no one had noticed the young blonde man saddling his own horse and preparing to leave. Once he had their attention, Anna recognized him almost immediately. "Your the one I saw talking to my sister." There were a few differences though. His hair was now in a messy, dirty blonde mop, and instead of the royal blue guard uniform he wore the other night, he now sported a dark green tunic and a long, floppy hat to match.

"And who are you?" Hans inquired.

The man cleared his throat and saluted. "Captain Link Masterson of Hyrule's Royal Guard, Your Majesty. If I could be of service, I can keep her safe." He relaxed a bit. "And I'm a pretty good tracker, if I do say so myself."

Anna stepped towards him. "Why would you want to help? This is Arendelle's business, not Hyrule's."

"Well, I'm not the kind of person who sits back and does nothing to help."

There was a long silence. Then the steward sighed in defeat. "You will keep the Princess safe and aid her in her search for the Queen. At whatever cost."

Anna turned to Hans. "And can I count on you to protect Arendelle?"

Hans was about to argue, but then he too sighed. "You have my word."

"With all do respect," Link interrupted, "we'd better get moving. The longer we stay put, the better the chances of Elsa being in danger."

* * *

I'M NOT DEAD GUYS! I am so sorry for my long hiatus. My parents separated, I got a job and a cat, and it's college application time. HOWEVER, I will do my best to get back into the swing of things; I'm a good portion of the way through the next chapters of MUT and Umbra Corde, so those will hopefully be updated before Christmas. For now, please accept the beginning of a new story as an apology.

Anyway:

The movie, I feel, portrays Elsa in a way that's a bit unrealistic. As soon as she escapes, she's all smiles and songs and isn't in the proper mood until Anna comes along. Considering the way she's been raised, I'd think she'd have a little more trouble adjusting and opening up to her powers.  
That's where a certain character comes in.

What is my brain anymore? (NOT) SORRY. :) Man, it's good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fortress

Chapter 2: The Fortress

Two days. Two days of wandering up and down mountains. Two days of little water and no food. Two days of biting winds and white everywhere. Two days of being alone and unsure of what happened next. That's what Elsa had to go through. She had long past the North Mountain and was in completely new territory. No idea where she was, and she just couldn't bring herself to care. Just as long as it wasn't anywhere near Arendelle, or anyone she could hurt.

On the dawn of the third day, the Former Queen of Arendelle found the beginnings of a canyon. Having no where better to go and becoming tired of the mountain, she began her descent through the canyon. Near midday, her surroundings began to change; the snow that had been underfoot for the past few days gradually disappeared, revealing a reddish brown stone underneath. The air around her became warmer and more arid, and the wind carried small clouds of loose sand rather than flurries of snow. It wasn't until near sunset that she heard something.

Water. Running water.

Elsa picked up her pace at the sound. She rounded a corner and there it was: right in front of her was an oasis surrounded by shrubbery. A small waterfall started from a ledge overhead and cascaded into a miraculously blue-and-green pool. Elsa almost cried as she rushed to the edge of the water. Using her ungloved hand as a cup, she began greedily gulping down the liquid, relief spreading through her as it ran down her parched throat. After she had he fill, the Former Queen found herself staring at her reflection on the water's surface.

She was a complete mess. Her dress was covered in dirt, melted snow, and multiple rips and tears. Her platinum blonde hair was frizzy and barely being held together in her braid, which her crown was desperately clinging to. Her face was the worst of all; any make up she had on before all this was smudged or wiped off, leaving her true, frazzled self revealed. Yet all Elsa was focused on was the fatigue and guilt in her own eyes. Her heart was in her throat and, silently, she began to sob. "Mother, Father…" she whispered to herself between sobs. "Anna…. I tried my best to keep it in, but…. I let you all down. I-."

"Who you be?"

Elsa jumped at the strange voice. She turned her head to see an even stranger creature. It was a stout, red being with floppy ears and a face resembling that of a bulldog. It wore minimal animal skins and a blue bandanna, and had a small horn strapped to its waist. In one hand it held a large club and the other was reaching for the horn.

"I-I'm sorry," Elsa said quickly, standing slowly and getting ready to run if needed. "You just startled me-."

"You treshpashin'."

"…What?"

"Mashah don' be likin' treshpashash on 'is lansh. Mashah shaysh you godda punish treshpashash."

Elsa began to panic. "Please, I didn't mean to-."

Before she had a chance to finish, the red creature was blowing into its horn. Not a moment later, six more of the creature had Elsa surrounded. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hand was becoming cold. "Treshpashash need punishin'." The first creature said as they advanced.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Her hand shot out instinctively and a blast of ice willed itself into existence. It collided with some of the creatures directly, the ice formed immediately afterward caused the others to slip and fall. Elsa stepped backward, both in fear of them and what she just did, until she was in the oasis. Or rather, on the oasis, because as soon as her foot touched the surface, a sheet of ice formed underneath her and quickly spread over the entire oasis, even up the waterfall and beyond. The creatures that had already recovered stared in awe while Elsa put her hands to either side of her head. "No no no no no-."

There was a blinding pain on the back of her head. The Former Queen's eyes grew heavy and she knew no more.

* * *

When consciousness returned to Elsa, she found herself scrunched in a small space, with shackled wrists and a splitting headache. It took even longer to get her bearings, as the current jostling she had just noticed wasn't doing any favors for her. Once she did, the Former Queen investigated her small prison. 'There're a lot of small holes in the wall. Wait… walls don't have these kinds of holes, and they don't feel like-.' It finally dawned on her that she was in a sack. There was a rip in the fabric by her eye, and when she looked through it, what she saw horrified her.

She was in the middle of a monstrous army encampment. Monsters of all sorts were huddled around multiple cooking fires or poking their heads out of canvas tents. More of the red creatures, but of different shapes and sizes, humongous green lizards walking on two legs, towering men in dark armor, animate skeletons, and large specters holding lanterns. Her pulse began to race at the sight of such beasts.

Then Elsa was suddenly dropped.

"And jussst where have you and your patrol been?" A serpentine yet feminine voice demanded. "You were sssupposed to be back before sssundown! You'd better have a good explanation for thisss!"

"Shorry, Washeme-."

"That'sss Commander Wasseme to you, Maggot!"

"Yesh, Commanner. You she, we caugh' a treshpashash by da 'washish."

"And it takesss ssseveral Bokoblinsss to handle the sssituation?!"

"What art thou screeching about this time, Waseme?" A new voice, more proper sounding, joined the conversation, following heavy footsteps.

"None of your busssinessss, Hiram!"

"'Tis thy business when thou should wake up half the fortress whilst wailing like a banshee!"

"Commanner-."

"Why don't ya butt out and, I dunno, polish your thick helmet or sssomething!"

"Commanner-."

"As if I could leave thou alone for one second without thou setting something ablaze!"

"Commanner!"

"WHAT?!" Both the proper And serpentine voices shouted at once. While she was still terrified, Elsa had been becoming tired of their bickering.

"Treshpashash frozhe da 'washish."

There was a pause to process this information. "Ssseriously?! That'sss the bessst excuse you could come up with?"

"It true! She be in 'ere."

Suddenly, the sack shifted and opened. Elsa was now face to face with another lizard and knight. However, they seemed a bit different from the ones she'd seen thus far: the lizard's scales were a turquoise color and the knight wore a dark green scarf. Were they the leaders around here? Elsa's breath became shaky as her heart beat even faster. The lizard and knight just stared at her. Then, the lizard squinted.

"Asss if thisss shrimp could freezsse a bathtub."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were thee," the knight responded. "The child may be more than she appears." He looked up at one of the red creatures (Bokoblins, they were called?). "Does thy story hold any truth?" There was no verbal response and Elsa couldn't tell if there was a nod or anything else. The knight seemed to think for a moment before turning to his co-commander. The lizard saw him looking and immediately understood whatever he was thinking.

"No."

"Waseme, he must be told."

"If we disturb him with nothing, it'll be our headsss!"

"And if the story holdeth any truth? If we keep something like this from him, it'll be our heads anyway!"

The lizard, Waseme, thought for a moment, then sighed (with a slight hiss at the end). "Fine." She turned to one of the Bokoblins. "Whoever'sss in charge here, come with usss. The ressst of you are dissmissed." The sack was tied shut and Elsa felt herself being lifted up. "If he getsss mad, I'm blaming you, Hiram."

"Duly noted."

With that, Elsa's captors were moving again. Through the hole in the sack, she could see the number of monsters beginning to thin out. Soon enough, they were inside a dimly lit building and coming up on a pair of large doors. 'It's only a dream,' Elsa thought to herself as the doors were opened. 'I must have fallen asleep at the oasis. Or better yet, I haven't even woken up for the Coronation yet! Soon I'll wake up in my bed back in Arendelle and everything will be-.'

"I thought I made it clear that I did not wish to be disturbed."

The Former Queen involuntarily shivered at the voice, a deep and coarse baritone, but also… human.

"A thousand apologies, Master," she heard the knight, Hiram, say.

"The thing isss, one of the Bokoblin patrolsss told usss a weird ssstory."

"This has be a very interesting story for both your sakes."

"Uh… go on sssoldier! Tell him!"

The Bokoblin carrying Elsa was shoved forward. She could hear it gulp and take a shaky breath. "Y-you she, Mashah, we be patrolin' jus' like you shay to…."

"Aye," the Master's voice said after a long pause.

"Well, we find an 'uman girl by da 'washish. She wash treshpashashin', so we attack. But she blasht us wit magic, and then frozhe da 'washish."

"Froze the oasis…." The Master repeated this and thought for a moment. Elsa tensed at the silence. What was going to happen now? "Did you catch this… girl?"

"Yesh, Mashah." The sack was suddenly opened and upended. Elsa tumbled out and onto a sand-covered floor. After getting her bearings, she looked up and saw armored boots. Looking up, she saw who this "Master" was.

It was a man.

Albeit a very intimidating one. He stood at least 7 feet high, with dark skin, armor, and cape. Bright crimson hair was woven into an intricate crown inlaid with a topaz gem. A short beard completed the frame around his face, which gave an unreadable expression as he stared down at her with a pair of golden eyes. The room was silent, and his presence wasn't doing anything to calm Elsa's racing heart.

"Get up, girl." He finally said. "You stand before a king. Introduce yourself."

Snapping out of her stupor, the Former Queen pushed herself up with bound hands and stood. "E-Elsa."

"Speak up."

"Elsa!… m-my name is Elsa, Your Majesty." She thought for a second. "I-if I may be so bold, might I h-have your name?"

Elsa already regretted asking the question. She heard a couple of fearful gasps from behind her; the man in front of her only smirked for a second before reverting back to a stoic look. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo Desert." He suddenly raised a hand to her face and gently plucked the crown off her head. She hadn't realized she still had it. Ganondorf examined it for a moment before speaking again. "And where might you hail from… Elsa?"

She gulped. "A-Arendelle, Your Majesty."

He hummed in response and began to circle around her. "So how, pray tell, does a noblewoman from a small hamlet such as Arendelle find herself on the outskirts of Hyrule, without a proper escort, might I add?"

"W-well-."

"Were you sent here purposefully by another monarch?"

"What? No-."

"Did you come here to sabotage me and my forces?!" Ganondorf's voice rose both in volume and anger. Elsa, meanwhile, was on the verge of tears.

"I didn't-."

The King was in front of her again. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye. Then, in a quiet, yet stern voice: "Did you or did you not freeze the oasis?"

The Former Queen felt a tear run down one cheek as she answered. "Please. I didn't mean to." She didn't mean to do anything: not let her powers loose, not scare her sister and kingdom, not run away and wind up in the middle of a war camp. She wished she hadn't, that there was still a slim chance that this was all a dream.  
Cerulean eyes met pale gold. The whole time they stared at each other, Elsa saw a look in those eyes that seemed… curious, as if this mountain of a man was looking for something. The moment seemed to last forever, then the King let go and looked up to someone behind her. "Undo her bindings."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "B-but, Master-."

"Just do it." Ganondorf took a few steps back and turned to Elsa. "I want you to show me this magic of yours. If what you and what this bumbling Bokoblin say is true, then you should have this ability."

"…and if I don't?"

"Then there's no use in keeping you alive, is there?"

The way he said that, so nonchalantly, sent a chill down Elsa's spine. Probably enough of a chill to kick start her powers. But could she really? If she did, she was going to hurt someone and be killed for it, and if she kept it in, they'd kill her anyway. She didn't have much time to contemplate as the Bokoblin that brought her in, the one with the blue bandana, cautiously approached with a key in hand. Waseme and Hiram (the lizard and knight) crept around her to their Master's side. Said Master only took in the situation in silence. Elsa tensed as the Bokoblin finally reached her and released the shackles with a click. They fell to the ground and the creature scurried away. The Former Queen rubbed her wrists and stared at the ground.

A minute went by where nothing happened. "Well?" Ganondorf was growing impatient.

She couldn't do it. "I… I don't want to hurt anyone."

 **Shing**

Elsa looked up. The man suddenly had a large white blade in his hand. Before she could even wonder how it got there, Ganondorf raised the blade above his head, his intent clear. She put up her hands defensively as the sword sliced downward, but she knew it was in vain. She was going to d-.

 **Crack**

Elsa hadn't realized she'd closed her eyes. When she opened them, what she saw amazed her: the blade, which was nearly right above her head, was almost entirely encased in light blue ice. Ganondorf let go of the hilt and stumbled backward in his own amazement. Everything went down hill from there. The ground beneath her feet began to freeze over and a flurry of snow formed. The flurry blew faster and faster and expanded to fill the entire room. The Bokoblin ran from the room in a panic and Waseme was holding onto Hiram in a desperate attempt to get away from the spreading ice.

Elsa clutched her head as fear and memories took over. "Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel conceal don't feel," she repeated to herself as past voices spoke to her.

 _Elsa, what have you done?_

 _Fear will be your enemy._

 _What did I ever do to you?!_

 _Get inside, Elsa!_

 _What are you so afraid of?!_

"Impressive."

She couldn't put a name to the last voice, but it didn't matter. The adrenaline that had been fueling her for the past two days had finally run out. She felt herself falling as the world went black.

* * *

Ganondorf caught the girl before she hit the ground. The moment she lost consciousness, the flurry dissipated and the room was left calm. Only the ice remained. The King was disappointed to find the Bokoblin fled and one of his own commanders clinging to the other like the world was ending. "Pull yourselves together," he barked.

Waseme immediately took notice of her current position and climbed down from the Darknut. "Sssorry."

"If I may be so bold, what art thou planning to do with the girl?" Hiram asked.

"For the moment, that is none of your concern." Ganondorf stood with the girl still in his arms. "Waseme, find that Bokoblin and make sure he doesn't start a panic. Hiram, gather everyone you can in the main courtyard; the armies will need to hear about this from me and me alone. Both of you meet me in the East Tower once your done."

Both commanders bowed before rushing off to do their tasks. Once he was alone, the Gerudo began to make his way to the East Tower, muddling with Hiram's question the whole way. What was he going to do? He couldn't just send the girl on her merry way, not when she had seen an army preparing for invasion. If word reached Hyrule before they were ready, the results would be catastrophic. Keeping her prisoner would only lead to a possible escape though her own means or those of a third party. Outright killing her wasn't an option, as the murder would sooner or later be traced back to him, causing conflict with both Hyrule and the girl's own kingdom (Arendelle was it?).

Besides, it would be a waste of such powerful magic.

Before he knew it, Ganondorf had reached his destination. He entered the spare bedroom and brought the girl to the bed. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned some clean linens and began to help her out of her old clothing. By the time he was done, Waseme had arrived with the Bokoblin from earlier, with Hiram not too far behind.

"Got the runaway right here." The Bokoblin quivered next to her.

"And I have successfully rallied thy troops for thee, Master."

Ganondorf barely acknowledged them. His attention was on the girl on the bed and the single glove she had previously worn. The Gerudo held the glove in his hand, absently wringing it. "Such an oddity, aren't you, Elsa?"

"Master?"

"A young royal with upstanding magical ability, barely trained in her own gift.… Powerful, yet untainted…." He stood suddenly, an idea forming in his head. He pushed passed his commanders and out of the room. Hiram and Waseme attempted to keep up with his pace down the hall, the Lizalfos still dragging the Bokoblin behind them.

"Master! Oh, what hast thou done to upset him, you idiotic reptile?!"

"Me?! Why isss thisss my fault?!"

"U-uh, Commanner?"

"SILENCE!" Ganondorf ordered once he reached the doors to the Courtyard. He turned to his commanders, a wicked grin on his face. "I now see the path to my glorious return to power."

* * *

Oh boy, we've all played enough Zelda games to know when Ganon gets an idea, it ain't pretty.

If you haven't played a Zelda game, I strongly recommend doing so (or at least watch an LP on Youtube)

I have nothing left to say except HOW THE HELL AM I JUST BREEZING THROUGH THESE UPDATES?!


	3. Chapter 3: The Trail

Chapter 3: The Trail

"Elsa!" Anna shouted for the umpteenth time. She had been searching all morning, but it was no use; sister's trail had been covered overnight and Gods know how much distance she had covered in that same time frame. "Elsa, it's me, Anna! Your sister that didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! I'm sorry, it's all my f-f-fault!" The Princess chuckled to herself, shivering. "Of course, none of it would of happened if she'd just told me her secret, hehe. She's a stinker."

"I'm sure she is." Anna yelped and nearly jumped out of her saddle. Link had been so quiet the entire time that she'd forgotten he was here.

"Jeez, we need to put a bell on you."

"Where's the fun in everybody knowing where I am all the time?"

A heap of snow fell off a branch with a thud. Link's horse, Epona, was not so easily startled. Anna's mount, however, instantly reared, knocking int rider into a snowbank before running off. "Wait, no, come back, nonononono!" But no amount of pleading would make the skittish horse come back. "O-okay."

Link hopped off Epona. "Are you alright? You need any help?"

"No, I-I'll be fine, let me just-." Anna attempted to stand, reaching for a nearby branch for support. She only came a couple inches off the ground when the entire tree snapped upright, knocking her back and dropping even more snow on her. As she struggled to free herself, she could hear the Hylian Captain laughing at her misfortunes. "Snow!" She shook off the rest of the wretched white stuff. "It just had to be snow! She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm sun!"

"Well, look on the bright side, you're at least dressed for the occasion." Link glanced around. "Soooo… there's bad news, and there's worse news."

"Bad news first."

"Bad news is we have officially lost the trail."

That much was obvious.

"And the worse news?"

"The worse is I might have an idea on how to find it again."

"How is that worse exactly?"

"…You might freak out."

"C'mon, whip out this idea of yours and let's go!"

"You don't get it." The Hylian Captain was starting to panic. "I haven't even told anyone in Hyrule about this, and they're practically dripping with magic! Your kingdom just chased out your sister, their own queen, because they found out she can make ice appear out of thin air!"

Anna tried to find a way to turn this around. "Well… we're the only ones out here, and if I promise not to freak out, I doubt any of the trees would mind."

"…You promise not to judge?"

"Hey, this is a judgement free zone."

He heaved a sigh. "Okay, let's do it. First, I'll need something that belonged to her."

"Got it!" Anna went over to Epona, who had been in charge of carrying supplies, reached into her own things, and pulled out the glove she'd taken from Elsa. "What's next?"

Link only reached under the collar of his tunic and pulled out some kind of pendent. The pendent itself took the shape of a pitch black crystal.

"What's that?"

"Something to not panic over."

Link gripped the crystal tightly and he was suddenly enveloped in black particles. Anna instinctively held onto Epona's reigns as his body began to shift awkwardly. Once the particles dissipated, Link's place was taken up by a wolf. The wolf was much larger than any other she had seen and bore strange markings on its forehead. Anna finally understood what Link had just done when she noticed a familiar pair of cerulean eyes and blue earrings on the wolf. He bowed his head when he noticed her staring. "That's… actually kinda neat." She stepped over to him and began scratching his ear. You know, what anyone that sees a dog would do. Link leaned into the scratch, thumping his back leg, then shook himself moments later. He gave the Princess a look that said "don't patronize me". "Right, sorry, job to do.

Anna held out Elsa's glove for the wolf, who gave it a couple sniffs. He pulled his head away and walked in a circle, sniffing all the way. Then he froze for a moment before bounding a few yards away, half sunken in the snow. Link turned his head and gave a bark; "are you coming?" he seemed to be asking.

"Right behind you." With Link providing his own transportation for the time being, Anna settled herself in Epona's saddle and followed closely behind the wolf. "Hang on, Elsa. I'm coming."

* * *

So a routine of sorts was made. Every morning, they'd have their share of breakfast, Link would shift into Wolf form, then there would be no breaking until the sun set. The Hylian Captain couldn't remember the last time he had spent this long as a wolf. Definitely back when Midna had still been around. Before the Twilight Princess had left the world of light, she had left the altered shadow crystal as a parting gift. With it, he could shift between his two forms at will, no side effects. As the sun rose on their third day of searching, he clutched the crystal with an absent mindedness, silently wishing his friend was with him now.

Link glanced toward his horse. Last night, Anna had fallen asleep on Epona within seconds of laying down. She was a pretty deep sleeper, sometimes talking (or snoring) while dreaming. The Hylian Captain grimaced; he'd caught on the first morning that the Princess of Arendelle absolutely refused to wake up on her own accord and he'd made the mistake of packing up their makeshift camp before she even attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes. A bit of time was lost that day; that mistake would not be repeated. The snow was piling up quickly; and it would cover up the trail completely if they weren't careful. He stood, went over to the sleeping Princess, and shook her shoulder. "C'mon, rise and shine."

"G'way," she mumbled groggily, swatting at him.

"Your Highness, please. We need to head out."

"Right, right…." She sat upright, still half asleep. "Head out for what."

"…To find your sister, remember?"

"T-to fin my blister?" After a moment to process, she shot fully awake. "To find my sister!" She stood and began to frantically get everything half packed up. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshwhydidioversleepweneedtogonotimeforbreakfastelsacouldbeinbigtroublemaybedeador-!"

"ANNA!" She stopped instantly when Link shouted. "With all due respect, Your Highness, calm the hell down."

"…hehe, sorry."

After that, the two of them calmly finished packing up their camp. The packs were strapped onto Epona's back and Link prepared himself to transform again. He clutched the crystal-.

"Does it hurt?"

Link paused. "What do you mean?"

"When you change, does it hurt?"

"…It used to hurt. A lot. Now it just feels natural, like getting dressed and undressed."

"Oh." Anna pushed herself up into Epona's saddle and paused. "You said you never told anyone about this thing. Why?"

The Hylian Captain had to think. "I guess part of it is they might freak out."

"What's… the other part then?"

"…There are people who think of me as a hero, a leader, someone they can count on. Maybe even a friend. I guess I'm afraid that if they knew those things about me, that might change."

"So then… Elsa…."

Link felt himself holding her hand before he knew what he was doing. "Look, I learned the hard way that fear can bring out a completely different side of someone. They can do and say terrible things, but that's because they're scared. They need guidance and comfort, maybe just a shoulder to cry on. Once they get that, they won't be so scared. Sometimes, with a push in the right direction, they can find their true selves again. Elsa's no different. We just need to find her first, okay?"

"O-okay." A tear was shed by the Princess.

"Alright then. Let's get going." He let go of her hand to clutch the crystal. He let the the transformation wash over him and found his trail again. It seemed to shift a bit, but he didn't think on it too much. He dashed off, Anna and Epona following closely behind.

In their foolishness, they overlooked the entrance to the canyon that the Queen of Arendelle had passed through the day before.

* * *

 _She could do nothing as the great shadow stormed toward her. The silhouette of the Hero that had saved her countless times before was knocked aside as if he were a flimsy cut out. Another silhouetted figure, a girl, gripped at the shadow's arm, but was tossed to the side as well, her efforts in vain. The shadow now stood above her, a sword poised to end her life. It seemed impossible, but she knew this figure well. However, something was different about him, something she couldn't quite place._

 _The sword swung down, but was stopped with a crack. Light blue ice now encased the blade. A light appeared to the side. A pale woman dressed in the same icy blue stood with her hand outstretched, tears streaming down her face. Snow began to fall all around them._

 _"Elsa," the shadow whispered._

Zelda awoke with a start.

The Queen of Hyrule was drenched with sweat, her heart pounding within her chest. She put a hand to her forehead, clinging to the whispered name, trying to remember where she'd heard it before. She suddenly found herself standing and racing to her desk. Paper after paper was rummaged through, the cluttered bureau made a mess. She finally found what she was looking for.

 _ **Queen Zelda Nohansen IV,**_

 _ **The Kingdom of Arendelle cordially invites you to the Coronation of Princess Elsa Frossen, who of which, on the day of her Twenty First Birthday, will be crowned Queen of the Kingdom. The ceremony and reception will be held on the Third of June for the majority of the day and night.**_

Queen Elsa Frossen. Elsa.

She had sent Link to the Coronation. Now she saw she should have gone herself.

"Impa!" Zelda called. The Sheikah was immediately at her side bowing. "Make preparations and inform the Sages' Council. We are going to Arendelle."

The other woman raised her head. "May I why, Your Highness? I'm afraid it is already too late to attend the Coronation."

"That doesn't matter now. Ganondorf Dragmire is making a return to our world."

"That can't be! He was slain over a year ago!"

"Yet the Goddesses say otherwise." The Queen looked directly at Impa. "And Queen Elsa of Arendelle will be the key to either his success or defeat."

"…I will begin preparations at once, My Queen." Much like the manner of her arrival, Impa departed without so much as a sound. Zelda found herself staring out the window of her room, watching the sun just beginning to rise.

"Stay safe, Elsa," she whispered, a sort of prayer. "May the Goddesses watch over you, wherever you are."

* * *

Frossen is the Norwegian word for frozen, in case you wanted to know.

Elsa: I think that was fairly obvious

Ganondorf: Yes, how stupid do you take your own readers for?

You two weren't even in this chapter! Also, why does everyone like interrupting my AN's?

Elsa: Oh, jeez, I don't know. Maybe if you weren't so rude to your employees, this wouldn't happpen. Honestly, you're worse than Waseme

Ganondorf: You obviously haven't met Regina

...Anyway,

Happy Holidays, everyone! CT


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrangement

Chapter 4: The Arrangement

 _May the Goddesses watch over you, wherever you are._

Elsa woke with a start. The panic of her strange dream quickly morphed into a panic of where she was. This wasn't her room, nor was it Arendelle. What happened? Why was she in a nightgown? Where was her glove?! She didn't waste any time; the Former Queen through off the covers, hopped out of the unfamiliar bed, and rushed to pull open the door. Before she could escape, however, she found herself face to face with the teal Lizard from the other night. "Jeezss, I didn't even knock yet."

Elsa fell screaming to the floor. The Lizard stood deadpanning, carrying some form of folded fabric. "Okay, you need to calm the hell down."

"Y-you would've done the same thing if a monster was at the door," she managed to say, picking herself up.

"Maybe if I was still a hatchling, but now? No." The Lizard stepped over to Elsa and pushed the fabric. "Wake yourssself up, get dresssed, whatever, jussst make it quick. The Master wantsss to ssspeak with you." With that, she left the room at a brisk pace, closing the door behind her. For the longest time, Elsa stood dumbfounded, still not sure what she was experiencing was real. '…Okay then.' If this was a dream, might as well go along with it, right? Besides, if it wasn't, it would be best if she did what she was told. The Former Queen placed the fabric on the bed and unfolded it, revealing a simple light blue dress. In the span of about five minutes she had gotten herself dressed and had pulled her hair back into a braid. She was about to reach for her glove on the night stand when she remembered that it wasn't there. Where had it gone, anyway? Had that man taken it? Elsa had to think to remember his name. Ganondorf. Her hands became chilled at the thought of those golden eyes staring into her own.

A knock at the door. "Art thou well, Milady?" Elsa remembered the voice to be that of the Knight with the green scarf; Hiram, she believed. Cautiously, she opened the door again, indeed seeing the Knight towering over her in the hallway. He bowed deeply "Milady, His Lordship hast requested thy presence." He looked up, his face unreadable with the large Roman like helmet atop his head. "… Waseme was supposed to be with thee. Where hadst she gone?"

Waseme was the Lizard, right? "She… she gave me the dress and left."

Hiram stood at full height. "Confound that thrice damned Lizalfos!…Well, there's not that we can do. If thou art ready, please follow me." She had no choice to follow. As she walked through the halls, she began to notice the hot, dry air, the crumbling walls all around, the piles of sand that lay scattered on the floor. This place was hardly the intimidating fortress she was carried into last night. That is, until they passed a hole in the wall that acted as a window. Then she saw that the encampment of monsters was just as terrifying in the daylight. And much larger than she had originally thought. However, the longer she looked, the more she realized some things. The way they moved around the tents and fire pits was no different from how the people of Arendelle would go about their daily lives as she watched from the window of her old room. She could see them clearly and could almost distinguish their roles; another large Knight that acted as a blacksmith, a large Bokoblin like beast that carried a merchants back over his shoulder, a Lizard watching over a group of little ones as any mother would. It was strange to see the everyday lives of Arendelle, of any town, reflected in these creatures.

"Milady?"

Elsa stepped right up to the window. "Why are there so many monsters here?"

"I would refraineth from using that word if I were thee." Hiram appeared right next to her. "We may appear different from what thou wouldst consider human, monstrous perhaps, but I assureth thee that we are people as well, made by the same Golden Goddesses as thou and your people were, with thoughts and feelings, friends and families."

"You don't seem all that monstrous." Aside from being outrageously tall, it was true.

"I assure thee, I can count myself amongst this kingdom of outcasts."

Outcasts. It was an odd way to describe a group that seemed so unified, so organized. Then again, what did she know? Despite the isolation of her life, Elsa had never truly been an outcast until Arendelle had labeled her as such.

"If we could continue on, Milady."

"O-oh, of course." There was an uncomfortable silence as they continued on. Finally: "Um, if I may ask, who or… what are you?"

The Knight seemed to stand a little straighter, but whether it was out of pride or nervousness was unclear. "Thou art from one of the Costal Countries, correct? I supposeth your people would have called us the Jotuns or giants. Here in Hyrule, we are the Darknuts, warriors renowned for their skill in both the battlefield and the smithy!" Okay, so it was definitely pride. "Back in the glory days, grown men would tremble when they saw our size and number, ran at the very sight of our armor!"

"Yeah yeah, you were ssscary, you told uss a thousssand timesss!" Both jumped as the teal Lizard suddenly appeared at Elsa's other side. "Anyway, whatcha talking about?"

"Where hast thou been, Waseme?! Thou were supposed to waiteth with the girl!"

"What, I sssaw a couple of Poesss pulling pranksss on my way there! I did my thing and I went to break it up. When I came back, Sssnowflake here wasss gone!"

"S-Snowflake?" Elsa interrupted.

"Makesss sssense, right?"

"Degrading as per the norm," Hiram muttered. "Have no worries, Milady. Whilst annoying, the Lizalfos meaneth no ill will."

"Lizalfos? Y-you mean the Lizard?"

"Hey." Elsa was suddenly turned back around to look as Waseme. "Lizssalfosss. Lizss. Al. Fosss. I'm not a lizssard, I don't do that weird tongue thing." She then proceeded to cross her arms and briefly stick out a forked tongue. The Former Queen had to suppress a giggle.

"Okay then… what about your Master? He seems the most out of place here."

Both Waseme and Hiram fell silent. They began walking at a brisker pace and Elsa struggled to keep up without breaking into a run. "Oh." It was obvious now that the question was not theirs to answer. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Not long after, the trio found themselves back in the chamber Elsa had found herself in the other night. The column of ice was still in the center of the room, the white sword still trapped inside. A short ways away from the ice was the Master. Ganondorf looked towards the group as they entered…. No, his gaze went past both his commanders and straight to Elsa. The grin that followed was polite, but had a certain wickedness behind it. "It is Elsa, right?" He approached the Former Queen. "I trust you are well rested now?"

"…Yes, Your Highness."

"Ganondorf, please; there's no need to be so formal."

"Oh, of course, You-… Ganondorf." As if she couldn't see what he was doing. Prince Hans was the exact same way, all smiles and manners to get what he wanted. In the Prince's case, that was Anna's hand or, at the very least, Elsa's throne. The question was, what did this one want?

"I must apologize for the scare we gave you last night. None of us are accustomed to outsiders. At least, outsiders that mean no harm to us. I trust you can understand that."

'Just go along with this for now,' she thought, forcing a smile on her face. "Absolutely. I didn't exactly help matters by freezing the oasis."

"Let's just say that it's all in the past." There was a slight glimmer in those golden eyes just before he turned away, walking back toward the ice column. "So, to mark this resolution, shall we get rid of this ice?"

Elsa stilled, smile falling. "What?"

"If you would kindly melt the ice. It's location is inconvenient and I would greatly appreciate it if I could have by blade back."

The Former Queen's calm facade fell and her hands grew cold. "I-I… well…." She took a breath and tried to find that calm again. "I can't."

There was a moment of silence. Ganondorf faced her once again, his smile gone. "What."

"The thing is I… I don't know how."

The Master did nothing at first, his face unreadable once again. Elsa saw him raise a hand… and immediately bring it to his forehead, his shoulders slacking. "Of course you can't," he muttered to himself. "Why do I even bother?" After a minute, he seemed to regain his composure and direct his attention to Waseme. "In that case, Waseme, may I borrow some of your flame?"

"Huh?" The Lizalfos snapped to attention. "Oh, yeah, sure." She took a deep breath and Elsa jumped when a stream of fire erupted from her mouth and went straight for Ganondorf. Instead of burning to a crisp, however, the man in question held out his hands and somehow seemed to gather the flame. When Waseme stopped for air, the Master had gathered a ball of fire the size of his torso. Elsa couldn't believe it. This man was using magic.

"This should be plenty. Thank you." Waseme's only response as she panted was a thumbs up. "Now, let us see…." Ganondorf held the bottom of the flame in one hand and used the other to gently tap the top of it. When he removed his finger, a wisp of fire followed it, unfurling from the main sphere and growing longer and longer. Before Elsa's very eyes, the entire flame had unfurled and taken on the shape of a serpent, under Ganondorf's guidance. The Former Queen watched in awe as the fiery serpent glided gracefully through the air, eventually wrapping itself around the ice column. The Master stilled his own movements. Then he clenched his fists; this caused the serpent to constrict the ice. The ice itself began to steam and crack until it fell apart completely, the fragments melting into puddles on the sandy ground.

Hiram applauded as Ganondorf stooped down to collect the now freed sword. "'Twas a spectacular performance, Milord!"

"Assskissser," Waseme muttered.

A verbal fight ensued between the two commanders as Elsa struggled to find a reaction. It was unnerving to see magic celebrated rather than feared, and it was clear to see that the Master was indeed just that when it came to it. If her suspicions about his identity were correct, she may be in more danger than she thought.

"That's enough, both of you!" The sharp tone of Ganondorf's voice was enough to stop the fight. "I believe you both have your own duties to attend to."

"Yes, Master!" Elsa watched as the Darknut and Lizalfos took their leave. It was only when they were gone that she realized that she had been left alone with a potentially dangerous man. She turned back and saw he was right in front of her now, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I must say, for a supposed shut-in, you make a good actress."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, please, I know a fake smile when I see one."

'Great to know I was doomed from the start,' she thought. "…Alright. Then how did you know I was a shut in?"

"Bit of a lucky guess on my part. No offense meant, but you're a little too pale for your own good."

"None taken." Much taken.

"Ah, but where are my manners. You must be hungry." He stepped away and, with a flick of his wrist, willed a table and chairs into existence. "Anything particular?"

'Conceal, don't feel.' "J-just some tea would be fine."

* * *

"Might I ask you something?" Elsa broke the silence, holding a cup of tea in shaking hands.

Ganondorf paused before taking a sip of his own tea. "You may."

She took a deep breath. "Y-you wouldn't have happened to-to know where my glove is, would you?"

A quizzical look. "Interesting. I would have expected you to ask about your crown." He put his tea down and flicked his wrist. Sure enough, her single glove appeared in his hand. "In any case, it's right here."

Completely forgetting herself briefly, the Former Queen took the glove from him and quickly slipped it onto her own hand. She breathed a sigh of relief to feel satin against her skin again. A feeling of eyes upon her reminded her of the other person at the table. "So, what does the glove actually do for you? I see nothing special about it, physical or magical, yet you find it to be most valuable."

"It…." Elsa suddenly found it hard to explain. She glanced downward nervously. "It keeps it under control."

A chuckle from Ganondorf sparked a twinge of anger. "A shut-in in more ways than one."

She looked up, finding those golden eyes again. "What?"

"You utterly hide yourself and your abilities from the world. Even last night, when your own life was at stake, you chose to not show it until I prompted you to do so."

"Because all it does is hurt people!"

There was a moment of silence. The Master seemed stoic once again, but his eyes betrayed how stunned he was by that answer. "You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

She said nothing. Only looked down at her tea. Her little outburst had caused the liquid to freeze up. She suddenly had an idea. "Can you take it away?"

This time, the shock showed on his face. "Take away your magic? Well, I… I suppose that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Were you born with this gift or is it a curse?"

Gift? A odd way to refer to it. "I've had it since I was born."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

Elsa found herself standing, hands flat in the table and tears welling in her eyes. "Why not?!"

"If it was a curse, then the simplest thing to do would be to break the curse. Since you were born with it, that makes it a natural part of you. I can temporarily suppress your magic, but even if I spent all my mana trying, I cannot take that away anymore than I can take the blueness of your eyes."

Despite her best efforts, a tear streamed down her cheek. This couldn't be it. There had to be a way. The table under her ungloved hand began to frost over. There was a hand on her shoulder. Elsa hadn't noticed Ganondorf stand up until he was right next to her. She looked up at him, his face blurry from her own tears. "Listen. I cannot take your magic… but I can train you to control it."

"Train?"

"Magic is a gift from whatever god or gods you may believe in. It was never meant to be shut away within your own body. Whoever taught you to 'conceal' and 'not feel' clearly did not understand that." Golden eyes found cerulean. "You say that all you do is hurt people. if you were to learn to control this gift, not only will you not hurt those around you, you may find you can help them."

"Help them…." A vision on sorts popped into her mind. She was standing in the courtyard back in Arendelle. All eyes were upon her, waiting excitedly for something. Anna stood by her, just as excited. "Ready?" Elsa heard herself say. Applause from all. She saw herself freeze the ground with a stomp, freeze the two fountains into beautiful sculptures, and sent a blue ball of magic into the air and made it snow. Everyone was skating and laughing; Anna smiled and skated with her. Everyone was at peace, happy… including her.

"I'll give you a bit of time to think about it." Elsa was pulled from vision by Ganondorf's voice. She watched as he left the room. The door opened and closed and she was all alone to contemplate her own fate.

* * *

Ganondorf waited until he was out of earshot before speaking. "Alright, say what you will."

 **This will backfire in so many ways.**

"Oh really? How so?"

 **You do remember what happened to your last apprentice, right? And he was at least willing.**

"I grew attached, I will admit, but I won't make that same mistake."

 **Oh, you will. Believe me, you will.**

"What, no words of encouragement?"

 **Heh heh.**

"You know what? I don't need anything from you. By the next full moon, she will be in the palm of my hand, and all of Hyrule will soon follow. I will succeed where you have failed."

 **What of the girl then? What becomes of her if you somehow succeed?**

"Well, every king needs a queen, no?"

"Ganondorf!" He turned as the very topic of discussion raced down the hall toward him. She stopped right before she ran into him and looked him square in the eye. "Teach me how to control it."

The Gerudo couldn't help his smile. "Excellent."

* * *

Quick announcement.

My original upload plan may not work out after all. Life and writer's block are teaming up so that these chapters come out crappy. So, I'm making a new plan: there will only be one chapter a week. However, there will be a specific order in which they are uploaded: this week will be for Frozen Hearts and Darkened Minds (obviously), next week is Umbra Corde, and after that is Many Unexpected Things. Now that that's off my chest, time to hit my head against a wall.

Elsa: You have a problem.

So do you.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey, it's CT. Some of you are probably wondering where the new chapter is. Well, I've got some bad news. Unfortunately, I may need to put this story on hiatus for a little while. When I started this, for me, it felt like this fresh new thing, almost the greatest thing ever. Now, I'm literally forcing myself to write a new chapter for it. This story, which was a relatively new (and probably stupid) idea, is not like my other two, which have been floating around in my head for years and come more naturally to writing (I literally wrote the rough drafts for MUT's next two chapters the day after that last updated). It may be that Frozen Hearts and Darkened Minds still needs some more "floating" time and I was just too impatient to get it out there. After all, this was the first update on my account after a year long hiatus, so maybe this was just my attempt at saying I was sorry for that. I know that this story isn't as popular as Umbra Corde or Many Unexpected Things, but for those of you that do like it and are following it, I'm deeply sorry; the blame is mine alone. So, there you have it. Maybe one day I'll come back to this fic, but for the time being, Frozen Hearts and Darkened Minds is on indefinite hiatus.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the break room:

Elsa and Anna: *singing* We're off our contract, we're off our contract!

Ganondorf: *unamused* Congratulations. *aside* We're finally rid of the two ditzes.

Hiram: So, what shall happen to Waseme and I?

Waseme: I dunno about you, but I'm heading to Tahiti

Link: You all do know that she could start writing FHDM again, right?

Ganondorf: *sudden realization* Paesh!


End file.
